


The Spy Who Loved Me

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, from tumblr, jonsa, quotes drabble, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”Or Jon and Sansa are spies and Jon likes to take daring risks





	The Spy Who Loved Me

“That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!” 

Jon looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, but Sansa wasn’t buying it. This was all his fault and she wasn’t going to let him off so easily.

“Honestly, do you have some kind of death wish?” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to give her a smart-arse response. “Because next time, you’re on your own.”

A flash of disbelief then amusement danced in his grey eyes. He holstered his gun and walked over to where she was standing, her heeled boots pressing on the spy she had apprehended before he could get a shot on Jon. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Agent 35.” Jon reached forward for her hand, but Sansa quickly slapped it away. “Hey!” 

“I’m _serious_. Next time you decide to run headfirst into a suicide mission, I’m going to just let you go,” she told him firmly, even if the look he was giving her was doing seriously dirty things to her body. _Damn him_. 

Jon smiled, a slow and filthy smile that spoke of tangled sheets, heaving chests and sinful uses of chocolate mousse. “You love me too much, Agent 35, to let me die.” 

“You arrogant piece of sh –”

His mouth was suddenly on hers, tongue demanding entrance almost as immediately as his lips touched hers, and Sansa sighed into him. Her body was a traitor and she had no control over how it responded. Jon pushed her away from the unconscious spy on the floor towards a darkened corner of the room, hitching her up against the wall so she’d have to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Things were just beginning to get good when there was a crackle in their earpieces. “ _You two better not be doing what I think you’re doing_.” 

Sansa snorted, as Jon rolled his eyes. He let her down gently and placed a lingering kiss to her pulse point before answering, “well, what the hell did you expect pairing a husband and wife together, Bane?” 

“ _Ugh. Just get your asses back to base, will you?”_

As soon as they gave their location for Beta Team to come pick up their hostage, Sansa turned to Jon with a smirk. “We have an hour before we have to really be back at base. I think I saw an empty conference room on the floor below.” 

“I knew I married you for a reason.” 


End file.
